Kamen Rider Gaim
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, it is the fifteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-fourth series overall. Toei registered the copyright and trademark of the series, which started on 6 October 2013, joining ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in the Super Hero Time line-up three weeks after the finale of Kamen Rider Wizard. Story Because of the large company, Yggdrasill Corporation setting up shop in the once bustling city of ; the community started to become more like a . To escape the feeling of being under castle authority, dance crews were formed by young people to bring joy back to the public. Along with this is a popular game that uses the mysterious Lockseeds that contain animals called Inves that are said to come from another dimension. As the game becomes more popular, tears in reality begin to open that bring the Inves from their home dimension to Earth. Kota Kazuraba, a young man who recently quit his dance crew, Team Gaim to help his sister Akira Kazuraba. He finds a special Lockseed and the Sengoku Driver to become Kamen Rider Gaim to fight the sudden appearance of the Inves, but also against other Kamen Riders, effectively becoming a Kamen Rider warring states period. Characters Team Gaim *Yuya Sumii *Mai Takatsukasa *Chucky *Rica *Rat Team Baron *Zack *Peco Team Invitto Team Raid Wild Team Red Hot *Sonomura Team Souten Team Pop Up Team Spingere Team Boost Team Mouryou Non-Beat Riders Movie-exclusive Riders Allies *All Heisei Riders *Akira Kazuraba *Kiyojiro Bando *DJ Sagara *Lock Dealer Sid *The mysterious girl *Ryoma Sengoku Villains Inves *Elementary Inves *Byakko Inves *Shika Inves *Komori Inves *Inoshishi Inves *Seiryu Inves *Kamikiri Inves Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : http://blog.watanabepro.co.jp/shiramataatsushi/archives/2013/09/post_681.html * : http://ameblo.jp/matsuda-ryo/entry-11605841376.html * : http://ameblo.jp/yoshida-metal/entry-11662481019.html * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Recurring/guest cast * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Gaim: Hobby Japan, November 2013 * Kamen Rider Baron: * Kamen Rider Ryugen: * Kamen Rider Zangetsu: Uchusen, Vol. 142 * Kamen Rider Gridon: * Kamen Rider Bravo: http://ameblo.jp/imai-yasuhiko/entry-11696920343.html Notes *This installment celebrates the 15th anniversary of the Heisei Rider Series. *This is the first Kamen Rider series since Kamen Rider Den-O whose title is not an English word nor based on an English word. *While Gaim Riders' motif is fruit, it is not the first series to have a fruit-motif Rider. The first one is Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form. *This Kamen Rider series does not intend to strictly follow the two-episode story arc structure that has been part of Kamen Rider since Den-O. *Most of the Riders' Transformation segments is similar to the Riders from Den-O. *With a total of at least eleven Riders known to appear in the series and its accompanying movies as of the end of October 2013, this Kamen Rider series not only has more Riders than any Neo-Heisei series but is catching up with Ryuki (which had 13 Riders), Hibiki (which had 19+ Riders) and Kabuto (which had 11 Riders, not counted ZECTroopers) as the series with the most Riders in the Heisei era and the franchise overall. **Interestingly, this series is more focused about Kamen Riders battling each other than Kamen Rider Ryuki. Another difference is that in Ryuki's story is that the Mirror Monsters are intent on killing people for survival, as humans are a source of food for them. The Inves in Gaim nearly never attack humans, except if they are in a berserker state or commanded to by their summoner. References External links *Official website at TV Asahi *Official website at Toei Company IT:Kamen Rider Gaim